Dear FanFiction Writers,
by Taayluur
Summary: The PJATO characters write "Strongly worded letters" to the fanfiction writers...
1. Sincerely Nico Di Angelo

**A/N: I am offically obessed with writing these "fanfictions", and apparently I'm pretty good at it. Go Figure. Blahblah, this idea comes from H o r i z o n s Harry Potter fic. So... Those who don't R&R want the giants to conquer the earth!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't want to date your mary-sue.

Sincerly,  
>Nico Di Angelo<p> 


	2. Sincerely Percy Jackson

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am an ONLY child

Sincerly,  
>Percy Jackson<p> 


	3. Sincerely Annabeth Chase

Dear Fanfiction Writers (and the movie casters),

I am _blonde!_

Sincerly,  
>Annabeth Chase<p> 


	4. Sincerely Poseidon

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

They're is no _sexual tension _between Athena and I

Sincerly,  
>Posedion<p> 


	5. Sincerely Athena

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

There is something called spell-check, please use it.

Sincerly,  
>Athena<p>

P.S. I second Poseidon's statement


	6. Sincerely Thalia Grace

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am _virgin _and part of the hunt. All virgins. Thus I have never- or will I- have sexual relations with Luke Castellan.

Sincerly,  
>Thalia Grace<p> 


	7. Sincerely Rick Riordon

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

My version is the _only _version of the Son of Neptune

Sincerely,  
>Rick Riordan<p> 


	8. Sincerely Rick Riordan's Lawyer

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Write disclaimers _every_ chapter!

Sincerely,  
>Rick Riordan's Lawyer<p>

**Author's Notes: That being said- I am not Rick Riordan, nor am I associated with him in anyway- apart from his great-niece being in my eighth grade homeroom.**


	9. Sincerely Katie Gardner

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Travis and I will never ever be a couple.  
>Nothing good can come from "fraternizing" with a hooligan like him.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Katie Gardner<p>

**A/N: On the other hand, I'm a Tratie shipper myself**


	10. Sincerely Travis Stoll

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I resent Katie's letter.  
>She's -infact- very much in love with me but refuses to admit it.<br>C'mon Katie, when will you confess that you've fallen for the Stoll-Charm?

Sincerely,  
>Travis Stoll<p> 


	11. Sincerely Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I've been reading a lot of your works.  
>I'm hurt.<br>I fell in love with Percy.  
>You can't blame me for that.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Rachel Elizabeth Dare<p>

P.S. I _do _have a soul.

**Author's Note: STOP HATIN' ON R.E.B. DIGG-DOGG!  
>But... I couldn't resist the ginger's have no souls thing. <strong>


	12. Notsosincerely Ares

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Enough with the bald jokes.

Not-so-Sincerely,  
>Ares<p> 


	13. Sincerely Albus Dumbledore

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Demigods- with the exception of the Hecate children- do not have magical powers, nor can they go to Hogwarts

Sincerely,  
>Albus Dumbledore<p> 


	14. Sincerely The Author of Twilight

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why do you hate me?  
>*tears up*<br>VAMPIRES ARE COOL!

Sincerely,  
>Stephenie Meyer<p>

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist. As much as I love Robert Pattinson (off-screen, he's hilarious), I hate Twilight- if you want to know why read: _Why Harry Potter is Better than Twilight: Logic_**


	15. Sincerely Kronos

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do not have any children.  
>Foolish Mortals.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Kronos<p>

**Author's Notes: Well, He has hades, zeus, poseidon, hera etc., but any way This was the idea of _Ravenclaw Daughter of Iris, _And in other words this story shall have 98 chapters. In honor of _Peace 98_'s username.**


	16. Sincerely Artemis

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I will never fall for a man (thus not have children).  
>Just because I do not like men, or find them attractive at all does not mean the following:<br>1. I'm socially awkward  
>2. Im going to run away to Florida and become a nun<br>3. Im a lebisian  
>I am not anything listed above!<p>

Sincerely,  
>Artemis<p>

**Author's Notes: You all asked for it. Here it is. So thanks to: _Somebody615_, and _AnnabethChaseRocks_, **


	17. Sincerely Hades

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do not need Anger Management Classes.

Sincerely,  
>Hades<p>

**Author's Notes: Okay, I recently had a reader yell at me for not spelling there name right, and demanded me to correct it. Her name is _correctly _spelled: _Ravenclaw Daughter of Eris. _My bad. Anyway, the other- and somewhat less moody user- who suggested this one was _Katie-Potatey. _Nice name, I do enjoy potatoes. She has been reading my stories for a while- I have noticed. See you until next chapter!**


	18. Sincerely MarySues

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why do you flame us?  
>All we want is Nico Di Angelo, and a cheesy destiny!<p>

Sincerely,  
>Mary-sues<p>

**Author's Notes: 2 chapters in one day! Aww... Summer Vacation is great! This one was brought to you by _MuseGirltheauthor_. Now, I really need to get cracking on _150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood._**.. **Does any one have a cure for procrastination? I haven't brushed my hair in 4 days. GAH! Anyway, I'll stop boring you with my personal life, and get to the point. On my profile, I've recently written something about fanart. If anyone would want to do fanart for one of my stories... I'd be flattered! :) :) :). PM the link and i'll link it to my profile.  
>Oh! And on the topic of Mary-Sues, I just read the awesomest story ever:<em> The Anti-Sue Squad<em>, which is dedicated to eradacting Mary-Sues. It's hilarous. Read it! I command you! Lol!**


	19. Sincerely Nico Di Angelo 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am not an emo.

Sincerely,  
>Nico Di Angelo!<p>

**Author's Notes: I am ecstatic! _150 Things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood _hit 500 reviews! And _150 things I'm not allowed to do on Mount Olympus _has 91 in only _two chapters! _In it's honor, I wrote another letter from Nico. **


	20. Sincerely Thalia Grace 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay, this has gotten completely out of hand.  
>I am hunter- sworn off men.<br>I'm not going to leave the hunt for a man.  
>Especially, Percy (or Nico)<br>They're my first cousins  
>Bleh.<br>Hilter's parents were first cousins...  
>And look how well that came out.<br>INCEST!

Sincerely,  
>Thalia Grace<p>

**Author's Notes: I made a fanpage on facebook for myself as a writer! I feel professional: (dot) com/pages/Taylur/107997079290517 Tell me in a review if you'll bother to like it.**


	21. Sincerely Chiron

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am not 'the pony dude' and will not tolerate been refered to as such.

Sincerely,  
>Chiron<p>

**Author's Notes: Honestly, Why _do _people call him that? **


	22. Sincerely Annabeth Chase 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Despite the _minor _detail that Percy is missing,  
>We are <em>forever.<em>

Sincerely,  
>Annabeth Chase<p>

**Author's Notes: Wow, I didn't realize how long it had been since I had updated. I am in the middle of writing a chapter of _It's a Hogwarts Life _on my brand-new... IPAD (SINGS IN JOY). I started summer school... so... yeah... Plus, re-visited a super-addicting game called "Habbo Hotel". Anyone have an account? My User is: TaylorCullen!**

**I made it when I was eleven, and Twilight Obsessed. xD**


	23. Sincerely Katie Gardner 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do NOT have an obession with cereal!

Sincerely,  
>Katie Gardner<br>**  
>Author's Notes: Thanks <em>AlexLightning<em>!**


	24. Sincerely AnOuted Nico Di Angelo

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I haven't even come out of the closet yet!

Sincerely,  
>Nico Di Angelo<p> 


	25. Sincerely Percy Like A Virgin Jackson

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

My life rocks- to an extent.  
>Okay, not really.<br>But I'm not going to fuck it up  
>more than it already is fucked up<br>By getting Annabeth Pregnant.  
>Hello!<br>Do you really think _I _could be a father?  
>Virgin. Staying that way.<p>

Sincerely Like a Virgin,  
>Percy Jackson<p>

P.S. Too bad I can't say the same for Travis and Katie

**Author's Notes: Inspired by the rant of _Eleos. _I know their 12-17. Yes, it happens in real life, but The kids at Camp Half-blood hve Harpies stalking them, and I don't think members of Annabeth's Cabin/Tyson would appreicate Annabeth's "Strong cries of love." And please, Percy can't be a father. And we all love Tratie, and I felt bad for dissing it earlier. Pothena, and Butch is next. Suggestions?**


	26. Sincerely Travis Stoll 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay, I don't do Katie everyday-as Percy thinks.  
>Just those days the harpies are absent from the grounds<br>They're unprankable,  
>and nevertheless scare the living shit out of me<br>If you want to see the sex fiends of the camp talk to Piper and Jason.

Sincerely Getting Some,  
>Travis Stoll<p>

**Author's Notes: Not what I promised. but I needed more tratie! tratie is life... Percabeth is everything else. Thanks to _Musegirltheauthor!_**


	27. Sincerely Katie Gardner 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I Apoligize for Travis "Arousing" you Jasper fans.  
>Travis is such a liar.<br>We do not have Sex!  
>At least not on camp grounds...<p>

Sincerely,  
>Katie Gardner <p>


	28. Sincerely Travis Stoll 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

No, It's Katie who's misleading you.  
>You don't know what be going on in Zeus Cabin, Katie!<p>

Sincerely,  
>Travis Stoll<p>

P.S. Katie's wrong. I'm not a liar. I'm trained in the art of deception.

**Author's Note: How do you spell Tratie obession? T-A-Y-L-U-R! Lol. Screw Percabeth. I AM ALL Tratie.**


	29. Sincerely Jason Grace

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I want to ask you if you have any idea...  
>How Travis would know what goes down in the Zeus Cabin?<br>Has he been spying on me?

Sincerely,  
>Jason Grace<p>

_This is one of many attempts to give Jason a personality._


	30. Sincerely Albus Dumbledore 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We have nothing to fear but fear itself...  
>And Pairings that go against Tratie.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Albus Dumbledore<p> 


	31. Sincerely the Sibilings

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We apologize... for them...

Sincerely,  
>Miranda Gardner and Connor Stoll<p> 


	32. Sincerely Harry Potter

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Black Hair. Green Eyes.  
>Percy and I look the same.<br>No, Wrong.  
>I'm sorry, but take facial features into account.<br>For you see, Percy has the likeness of a greek freaking god.  
>I'm British.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Harry Potter<p>

**Author's notes: I had to. And a good way to slice the tratie. **


	33. Sincerely Athena 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Sorry.  
>But I've laid the law with Annabeth.<br>And installed great amounts of godly fear...  
>I mean- Respect- Into Percy.<br>Percy and Annabeth will never become a couple.  
>Wait...<br>Poseidon tells me they already are.  
>If you'll excuse us,<br>We have some hard-core parenting to do.

Sincerely,  
>Athena<p>

**Author's notes: What was with the random spring of reviews? Geez, people! Lol. Anyway. There's your small hint of Pothena. No Butch. Bald. Rainbows. Ponies.**


	34. Sincerely Silena Beauguard

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm dead.  
>Get over it.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Silena Beuguard<p>

**Author's notes: I felt compelled to update today for one reason and one reason only... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! lol. I need an idea for Butch, besides him being gay. That was my first thought of him. But honestly, I'm straight, but I believe in gay rights so I wouldn't want to cause any contervesy. And yeah.**


	35. Sincerely The Weasley Twins

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Who are these "Stoll Brothers"?  
>How dare they copy our awesomeness!<br>We're coming for you!  
>We're gonna find you!<br>We  
>gonna<br>find you!

Sincerely,  
>The Weasley Twins.<p>

**Author's Notes: What did I plan to do on birthday? Minecraft, Minecraft, Minecraft,**


	36. Sincerely DEAD Bianca Di Angelo

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I second Silena's statement.

Sincerely DEAD,

Bianca Di Angelo


	37. Sincerely Butch

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Stop hitting me with Skittles!

Sincerely ,

Butch

_Thanks Percabeth17! Awesome Idea! The Adaptation from this comes from an older story: 150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood._


	38. Sincerely the Stolls

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Ignore Butch  
>Keep throwing skittles!<br>Tatse the fucking rainbow!

Sincerely ,

The Stolls

_Thanks to the person whose idea this was! I'm toatlly lazy, and I'll thank you next chapter!_

_HARRY FREAKING POTTER DAY! FUUUUUUUUUUU- ! Who should I go as... Snape, Lily, or Hermione?_


	39. Sincerely Percy Jackson 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Oh Yes,  
>As soon as I saw Chiron emerge from his mystical wheel chair.<br>As she galloped around with a sexy horse body, such musclar legs.  
>I knew we where meant to be.<br>Seriously?  
>PercyxChrion?<br>No.  
>Just<br>No.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson

_HARRY FREAKING POTTER DAY! FUUUUUUUUUUU- ! Who should I go as... Snape, Lily, or Hermione?_


	40. Sincerely Grover Underwood

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm not bring your Mary-sue to Camp Half-Blood

Sincerely,

Grover Underwood


	41. Sinecerely Grover Underwood 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do _not _need to be nudererd.  
>That's number one on my list of<br>"Things that make me go _bleh!"_

Sincerely,

Grover Underwood

_Author's Notes: I have NEVER seen a fanfiction that has said that, but I've seen it more than once on DA._


	42. Sincerely Nico Di Angelo 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm just a kid...

Sincerely,

Nico Di Angelo

_Author's Notes: Some deep poop, relief from the comedic poop I usually do. Anyway, Brodway4eva is doing a kane chornicles rendition of this story._


	43. Sincerely scarred for life

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

A little birdy told me that they read a fanfiction,  
>where Artemis and I, inded, had a child,<br>No, that may go all nice for Zeus and Hera,  
>but, bitch, please<br>This shit does not fly with Apollo...  
>Or in my myserti!<p>

Sincerely scarred for life,

Apollo

_Believe or not, it's out there. Joke recycled from my Maximum Ride version of this story, BTW, this story will be cut from the 98 chapters I intended to 45, and since The Son of Netpune came out, I have more inspiration._


	44. Sincerely Rick Riordon 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay, Someone's getting slapped.  
>Have I not told you My Version was the only version of the son of neptune?<br>Have you not grasped that?  
>Why are the Mark of Athena fanfictions rising?<p>

Sincerely,

Rick Riordan

_Author's Notes: I really don't know if they have... Wait, Maybe I should- Oh, yes, MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!_


	45. Sincerely Reyna

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Jason and I were never a couple.  
>I JUST it <em>could <em>be a possiblity.  
>Could = past tense verb<br>So, ZIP YOUR FACE...

Sincerely,  
>Reyna<p>

P.s. ...Or my dogs _will _zip it for you

Author's Notes: 97... That's how many mark of Athena fanfictions they're are. There's probably more since I last checked.


	46. Sincerely Leo Valdez

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay. Okay. Okay.  
>I was fine with you Mary-sues when you<br>had your heart set on dry-humping Nico,  
>but<br>FOR HADE'S SAKE!  
>Leave me out of it!<p>

Sincerely,

Leo Valdez

p.s. Or I will burn you into a pile of _ash_

_Author's notes: 's so hard to fine good Leo fics *sigh*  
>Any Suggestions? <em>

.


	47. Sincerely Everyone

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

The devil?  
>If your going to make a story completely OOC,<br>And take place in a whole new world,  
>With no ties to camp-half blood,<br>or to us for that matter.  
>Aren't you basically writing your own story?<p>

Sincerely,

Everyone

P.S. Fiction press. Ever heard of this

_A/N: Just something that's been pissing me off for a while. I don't know when I'm finishing this. I think I want to do one from Tyson, Octivian, Frank, Hazel, Silena, Beckondorf, Travis, Connor, Ellie/Memory on wings, and then one big one from all the characters to wrap up the story._

_I want to try to finish this whole story today. _

_... Or do you want me to length it out so it last longer?_


	48. A Sincere theart, Octivian

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Recently, I, Octivian the great,  
>have the immense misfortune to come across something<br>but just any something, A repulsive something  
>Something that all the little fangirls and fan-boys call<br>"Slash"  
>Now, my pretties, by writing such 'M' rated profanities,<br>You have signed yourself up on a list, so that when you are sleeping  
>I will break into your humble adobe<br>and your favorite webkinz shall be mulitated

A Sincere threat,

Octivian of Awesome


	49. Sincerely Silena Beaugard 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Girl,  
>I will <em>cut <em>you.  
>I loved Charlie.<br>I made a mistake.  
>Luke used my feelings<br>Why do you be hating?

Sincerely,

Silena Beaugard

_A/N: Don't worry Silena. Haters gonna hate. You were brave little aphrodite girl. _


	50. Sincerely Rachel Dare 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Hater gonna Hate

Sincerely,

Rachel Dare


	51. Sincerely Reyna 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

What is this monstrosity?  
>What? Leyna?<br>What the devil is going on here?  
>A ship between Me and one named Leo?<br>A ship you say? Shall we prepare our naval defense?  
>Who is the captain of this ship?<br>And Have I ever even met this boy?

Sincerely,

Reyna

_A/N: Reyna does not know that I'm captaining this ship. Yet, I adore the ship. Leo and Reyna go great in the "opposites attract" circumstance. I love it, but I don't think she would respond to kindly_


	52. Sincerely Hazel

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Angst is one thing.  
>Whininess is another.<br>I don't intend to fall into cliche LeoxHazelxFrank love triangle,  
>But, I will not fall into a spineless, impotent girl because<br>I get into love triangle.

Sincerely,

Hazel

_A/N: My hopes for Mark of Athena. So many great Characters break under a love triangle, and it ruins so many books. Bella Swan (never great to begin with), Katniss Everdeen (Kick-assness to what the hell just happened ness?), Maximum Ride (In order: Epicness-Plotholeness-ruined beyond repair), and I could go on and on._


	53. Sincerely Frank

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

You're Mark of Athena fictions.  
>Nightmares, man.<br>Why would I punch Leo?  
>Really.<p>

Sincerely,

Frank

_A/N: 700 reviews? That's the most reviews I've ever gotten ever. If we reach 1000, I'll write one for another fandom. Probably Fullmetal Alchemist (sees it now and all the Royai inbetween). If you haven't seen full metal, go watch (cough, brotherhood, cough) now! It's not like other manga, it's so much more! I will continue to solicit you!_

~*~* sends Armstrong siblings after you~*~*~

_~*~ Olivier stabs you with sword~*~_

_~*~ Alex takes shirt off and sparkles ~*~_

_~*~ Catherine Elle chucks piano at face ~*~_


	54. Sincerely Travis Stoll 4

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Thank you! Fan-fiction writers!  
>Thank you so much!<br>For writing this thing called "Slash"  
>I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality not to care, but<br>The look on Connor's face right now is so. freaking. priceless!  
>Bless yo face.<br>I love you.  
>I really do.<br>Marry Me?  
>Connor and Nico will make beautiful flower girls<br>Ow! Nevermind!  
>Katie just slapped me.<p>

Sincerely,

Travis Stoll

_A/N: Credits to the slash fans who write rather humorous slash than serious slash.  
>And making up for lack of tratie.<em>


	55. Sincerely Connor Stoll

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I hate all of you.  
>Blargh.<br>Oh Hades.  
>Here comes the barf again.<br>Excuse me for a moment.

Sincerely,

Connor Stoll

_A/N: More Credits to the slash fans who write rather humorous slash than serious slash._


	56. Sincerely Chiron 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

They call you fan fiction writers. I say half-wits.  
>Same thing, right?<br>Right. Anyway,  
>The Campers at camp halfblood,<br>with the exception of our favorite Athena camper,  
>cannot use electronic devices, as it gives away their position to monsters.<br>It's taboo practically. Suicide some would call it. It's like.  
>"Here I am! Basking in Barbieque sauce for you to eat!"<br>Just thought I'd remind you.

Sincerely,

Chiron


	57. Sincerely Me & Percy J Characters

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Thank you all.  
>For keeping the fandom alive.<br>For using your imagination to new limits  
>For showing how an amazing series can spark so much creativity.<br>For reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story.  
>For adding Nutella AlchemistTaylur to your author favorites.  
>For all your support.<br>For your laughs.  
>We could on thank you enough<p>

I freaking love you,

Me & Myself on The Percy Jackson Character's behalf


End file.
